


Winter and Blood

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Gen, R plus L equals J, Zombie!Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow acquires a Dragon to ride.  It does not, however, breathe fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, there is nothing more terrifying than a zombie dragon

The Red Woman was right, but she was also wrong, wrong, wrong. Fire does not save them. The Lord of Light has no sway in the Dark, but Jon is a man of the Night's Watch and it is _Stark_ blood in his veins.  The direwolf at his side is worth more than any sewn sigil.  
  
(Stark, and something else, something that makes him wish he had not sent Maester Aemon away with Sam and Gilly and the little not-Prince.)  
  
Though never crowned, it is ~~his~~ a king's blood that is spilled on the wall, magic spiced by treason, and Melisandre celebrates the birth of her stone dragon only as long as it takes the beast to quench her fire with the cold of its bones. But Jon is a man sworn to the Watch, he _is_ Lord Commander and he _is_ a Stark. He is sworn to defend the Wall.  
  
The Dragon is an old thing, a bleached corpse left buried under stone and preserved by frost. It comes when he calls, and instead of fire ice pours from the skeletal throat as Jon rides through the skies beyond the wall to challenge armies of undead and turn their own weapons against them. _Winter is Coming_ the Free Folk chant, exultant, when he passes overhead and Ghost keeps pace on the ground.  
  
(Jon names the dragon _Winter_ , but a man known only as Coldhands tells him that when it had a heart that beat it was called _Ice_.)  
  
Jon has heard tell that the Dragon Queen is coming, but the Long Night is already Here.


End file.
